


Avec amour

by Dilly



Series: Sous les draps des Mangemorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Time
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nuit de noce de Narcissa Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avec amour

**Author's Note:**

> Ce court texte a été initialement posté en 2006 pour répondre au thème 9 (vue) de la communauté 30_interdits sur Live Journal.

 

Le petit pied pâle réapparut à nouveau, presque irréel de pâleur, de matité et de petitesse. Tombant hors d'une boucle de l'étoffe lourde, il glissait maladroitement sur le velours épais.

Plus haut, sur la tablette de marbre noir, la lampe à pétrole aurait pu briller comme une sorte de fée ou de phare, autel vertical qui dédierait toute sa fumée et sa lumière à la beauté du lieu.

Aucun trouble n'étreignait sa flamme, parfaitement insensible à la légère oscillation d'avant en arrière du cadre de lit richement sculpté, sur lequel deux diables grimaçant se partageaient de la vigne et des cornes d'abondance.

 

À leurs pieds, le profil masculin avait fait disparaître plus de la moitié de celui de l'autre, dévorant un visage dont l'œil bleu mi-clos évoquait une rive éloignée, estompée par la brume.

Ne comprenant sans doute pas la subtile mécanique de ces ombres de planètes, le dos se mouvait comme un serpent pâle, laissant parfois à découvert une partie des ornements morbides de son avant-bras, qui commençaient à s'effacer.

Mais le reptile ne tarda pas à être agité par une série de soubresauts, plongea la tête comme s'il allait tomber mort dans le sable, et s'y abîmer.

Au terme de ces quelques instants de prostration, la grande silhouette se retira alors comme une vague, et le visage de la toute jeune fille apparut entièrement, comme lorsqu'un peintre retire un pochoir et découvre une fleur d'une précision étrange – elle apparut d'une manière ainsi surprenante…

Ses joues étaient roses, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés semblaient peser sur son visage rond, et elle gardait l'expression coite de quelqu'un qui a attendu quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'est pas venu.

L'homme se redressa. Il était jeune lui aussi, les cheveux blêmes qu'il avait laissé pousser atteignaient avec peine ses épaules. Il farfouilla dans la table de nuit, en tira une boîte dont il sortit une cigarette. Il la mit dans sa bouche, se leva, nu, l'alluma ; ouvrit la fenêtre.

Sans avoir tiré le rideau rouge qui retombait sur la vitre, derrière elle il fuma silencieusement, la tête dans la nuit fraîche.

 

Narcissa ne bougeait pas. Elle sembla dire quelque chose. Mais son époux ne la vit pas se lever et revêtir une robe de chambre violette pour franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la salle de bains, en évitant soigneusement les vêtements noirs jetés sur le sol un quart d'heure auparavant.

Enclose dans le confinement de la pièce de nacre, la jeune fille retira son peignoir, se lava le bas du corps, puis enfila sa belle chemise de nuit traînante. Oh, comme la blancheur de l'émail seyait bien à son teint ! Ses cheveux s'épandaient sur les épaules brodées comme de longues flammèches d'or.

Lentement elle démêla cette chevelure à l'aide d'un peigne à fines dents, avec amour oui, avec amour, traçant une raie droite, parfaite... Puis elle les attacha derrière la tête en une torsade, face au miroir.

Devant son reflet, la jolie Narcissa s'observa de longues minutes. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, qui n'était ni du bonheur, ni de la politesse. De la satisfaction.

 

Quand elle revint se coucher, Lucius l'était déjà.

Son visage d'époux n'adressa aucune expression particulière. Il éteignit la lampe et plus rien ne bougea.

 


End file.
